


The Devil's in the details, but the Vulnerability is in you

by Mermaid4life



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6534001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermaid4life/pseuds/Mermaid4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How could a mere human cause the Devil himself to respond in such a mortal way?" He's changing, but doesn't understand why...but the who.... what is Chloe Decker to Lucifer, and what is happening to Lucifer? All will be revealed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, unfortunately. 
> 
> If you haven't watched Lucifer 1x 11, there are MAJOR spoilers!
> 
> I wrote a little prequel to the chapter I've already posted, that chapter will now be chapter 2! 
> 
> Since we're on Luci-Hiatus until fall (which I still can't believe!) I won't follow the episodes 100% and later I will write an alternative to the finale and any episodes leading up to it!
> 
> Anything in italics are Luci's thoughts!
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Lucifer was finally free of his shackles, or wings if you’d prefer. _“I should have burned them a long time ago”_ , he mused with a bittersweet grin. _“At least I have a good buzz going.”_ He was happy, for now. People disguised in masks and dancers with wings, moved to the music of Bowie, “God, rest his soul.” He smirked upwards. The night was becoming dull though, and began to make his way through the crowd. He stopped momentarily to appreciate a woman twisting her body around a poll, “Ooh…I’ll have to try that, later.” Continuing his way towards the bar, he made pleasantries with familiar faces along the way, although his heart, if he had one, wasn’t truly in it. Keeping up the charade of a good host, Lucifer merged his drink with a local, wishing it was another. Once at the bar, his eyes roamed over their faces, but could not find her. Downing a shot of…well, anything, he turned with a smile, “Maze! You haven’t wished me happy birthday.” Mazikeen gave him a sideways glance, “The Devil, doesn’t have a “Birthday.” He smirked, “Well I do now, I burned my wings I feel…reborn! It’s my re-birthday party!” Maze couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her throat, “Reborn? As who?” She demanded. “As whomever the hell I want to be” his eyes became dangerous, “It’s exciting, isn’t it?” And for a moment, Maze watched her master re-emerge. He whirled around, taking in the sea of wings and drunken frolic, finally spotting her; Chloe Decker. His eyes danced as he watched the Detective take in the extravagant party with wide eyes, as she carefully stepped down the stairs. He turned with a grin towards his confidant, laughing, “To new beginnings!” Raising his glass in cheer, “Happy birthday to me.” As he swallowed the rest of his drink. Maze took no regard in disrupting his mood, “Oh how sweet…she brought a date” Smiling, she walked away, knowing the damage was done.

Lucifer turned to take a second glace. All at once, the warmth that had spread through him was immediately replaced with another. A feeling of irritation, towards a certain douche. A certain douche…with what looked to be holding a… pickle jar? He scoffed, turning back towards the bar, towards Chloe. “You said drinks with a few friends?” She laughed at him. “Well, you know. Things got out of hand, just the way I like it.” He barely had a second to enjoy their banter, when Detective Douche decided to make himself known. “We brought you a Birthday present” he exclaimed with false happiness, holding up the jar. “Is that the royal “we” Dan’s smile faltered. “Whiskey with Pickle juice chaser, our stations Birthday tradition!” Chloe finished, pushing the concoction towards the Birthday boy. Lucifer tried to pretend he knew what she was serving him. He grimaced at the green liquid, “This can’t be as good as it looks he thought.” He looked back towards her with a mask of happiness. “Oh how lovely! How could I refuse? Can I refuse?” Dan took the opportunity for an insult, “Of course you can, and we’ll always think less of you.” Lucifer had enough of their third wheel, and was about to give him hell. Before he could respond, Chloe placed the shots into Lucifer’s hands, “To another trip around the sun” she smiled, raising her glass. He nodded, his anger dissipating, “Cheers.” He clinked his glass to hers and reluctantly, with the Douche. He felt the whiskey burn his throat and chased it with the pickle-juice, immediately feeling the high from the green mixture. Chloe met his face, and he bit back a laugh. Turning away, he thought, “She talks a good game, but she has a lousy poker face” He looked back at her. “Not bad is it?” She managed. Licking his lips, he exclaimed, “Brimy! Let’s find Maze, she needs try this bizarre concoction. She loves a salty aftertaste.” Lucifer moved to find the demon when Chloe placed her hand over his own. Lucifer glanced down towards the Detective. “No, we’re just stopping by” She smiled sadly as Lucifer’s face began to fall. Chloe explained, “We have a department thing we have to go to.” Dan found another opportunity into the conversation, “Some of us have to work for a living”. Lucifer practically begged her to stay, and that’s saying a lot for the devil. She found his warm eyes, almost as if she was saying, “I’m sorry” without uttering a single word. Chloe began to move towards him. Lucifer briefly thought that the detective given in and changed her mind “Happy Birthday Lucifer” she whispered, wrapping her arms around his.

The Devil, had forcibly grown accustomed to Trixie’s bothersome hugs. The little human, for whatever reason, was enamored with him. Whenever she could, she would latch on him, his reaction would be to simply shake her off. However this was different. Chloe’s body filled him, making him whole. Unsure of how to respond, he fell into her embrace, hesitantly placing his arms around hers. Chloe’s arms snaked around his neck as he breathed her in, forgetting almost where they were. He opened his eyes to see if Amenadiel had stopped time, for he felt he could stay forever in this woman’s embrace. His eyes didn’t find that of his brother, but another thorn in his side. Dan smirked, guiding Chloe away from him, and out of his embrace. He looked on, eyes downcast, wondering what this new feeling was. He couldn’t put a finger to the name, but if he had to describe it, he would tell you, “It was a mixture of hate for the douche, of course and confusion. Human emotions are intriguing yet cuddling is not my favorite physical activity.” The one thing he would never say aloud, would be that this woman, a mere human, began to stir something inside the Devil. Something that didn’t feel wicked at all. In fact, he never wanted this feeling to leave him. He longed for her touch once more. His eyes darkened, “What is that woman to me” he hissed, “Perhaps this “new beginning” of mortality, is not all it’s cracked up to be”. Finishing off the chaser, he returned to his party. Getting lost in buzz of alcohol, Lucifer steeped back into the crowd, wearing his playboy façade on his sleeve. Faceless women and men fawned over the devil, attempting to sell a part of themselves to him. No matter how arms, or limbs, tangled themselves around him, he could not escape the grasp of another, or what was hiding under his mask.

 

 _“To new beginnings indeed.”_

 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

“I thought that I was in Heaven…Heaven help me, I didn’t see the Devil in your eyes…” Lucifer woke to his alarm crooning the words to, “The Devil in Disguise.” He was shaking, covered in sweat. He rubbed his eyes and grabbed his phone. Glancing at the screen he saw he had two new messages, he threw the satin sheets off his body to the ground. He strode to his shower, turning it to its coldest setting. Lucifer let the water hit him like icicles in a hailstorm, trying desperately to wash away the images from his dreams moments before. Bodies entangled, sweat dripping off skin…..Lucifer shook his head, closing his eyes. “Lucifer” He opened his eyes, and grabbed the soap. “Lucifer….don’t stop”. He scrubbed harder, desperate to rid his skin of any feeling. “Don’t stop!” He threw the soap against the marble, and blindly grabbed a bottle of shampoo. “I’m almost…” He poured the silky liquid into his palms, distracting his hands from where they wanted to be. “LUCIFER!” He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "LUCIFER...I'M..." He closed his eyes and remembered the face of a certain Detective closing her eyes, moaning in ecstasy. He braced his arms against the cool walls, desperate to get his breathing under control. He shook off the warm feeling that began to descend below, stepping under the shower-head to once again. The cold water served its purpose. After getting his *tackle under control, he dried off and dressed hurriedly. “We got a homicide at eleventh and third, right up your alley.” Lucifer chuckled remembering the second text, “And no, not “that” alley, don’t start with me.” He checked his watch and called out to Maze, “I’m off to play with the detective, don’t wait up!” He smirked to himself, “Heaven help me.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Lucifer looked across the bar at Chloe, they had solved another case…but this case was Palmetto. Turns out the partner to coma boy, Paolucci, was behind everything, he shook his head as earlier conversations echoed in his mind…

 

_Lucifer sank deeper into his chair, anxiously tapping his foot to the ticking of the clock. He avoided Dr. Linda’s eyes and looked anywhere to keep from meeting her perceptive gaze. “What’s bothering you right now?” She inquired. He finally looked up, flustered, “Right …I’m experiencing a very odd feeling. It’s…like…uh…fat man sitting on my chest, but not in a fun way.” He smirked in attempt to throw her off, but she knew better. She waited a beat then nodded, “And…when is that happening?” He looked away from her, stumbling over his words with a response. “When you’re with Chloe?” He looked up then, “Yes! Well…actually lately when she’s been with Dan,” he made a face of disgust, “Her Ex. Well…sort of.” He scoffed, “I don’t know what she sees in that oaf.” “Lucifer, you’re jealous.” He glared at her, “The Devil, doesn’t get jealous. I’m the one who inspires passion in others…”_

 

He opened his eyes and again they found Chloe talking with Detective Douche. He couldn’t make out what they were saying, but the Douche looked troubled from the days events. He scoffed and turned away.“Why is he upset, it wasn’t even his partner” he thought as a familiar tightness began to form in his chest, causing Lucifer’s breathe to become shallow.

_“The woman that you loved was with someone else…someone you thought wasn’t worthy of her…but no matter what you did…she never saw you the way you wanted her to.”_

The conversation between him and the jealous fuck from earlier slowly began to sink in. Lucifer knew what he was feeling…. was jealously. He looked back in disgust at the pair of detectives. “How can a mere human cause me to…feel?” All of a sudden, Chloe pulled her ex into an embrace. All of the air left his lungs as he watched, quite pitifully he might say. “Why…do I feel this way…why?” he thought. He wanted to look away, his mind kept screaming to look away, but he eyes never wavered. He kept his gaze as she looked up and caught his eye. Losing some of his resolve, but never losing her face, he choked out a gasp. “Why do I…care?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Tom once said in an interview that "Tackle" is what he refers to his goodies XD


	2. Thank God for Immortality!

“Thank you” She whispers. Those two simple words, they meant so little to him. Yet, every time they pour from her lips, his chest begins to tighten, his body warms, his mouth begins to form a half smirk…he doesn’t understand why. “You’re welcome” he replies, it’s almost automatic. How could a mere human cause the Devil himself to respond in such a mortal way? He looks from the crowd back to the detective. “There it is again” he asks to no one in particular, “That rush”. As she walks out of Lux, out of his sight, and into the crowd. 

 

He thinks to himself, for a second time, “What does this mean?” He had wanted so badly to help others, he had thought that rush meant that maybe he was finally understanding this whole “human” thing and emotions. But something else, maybe…all wasn’t lost. The crowds began to wither and Lucifer grabs a seat at the bar. Pouring himself a shot of whiskey, he continues to wonder, “Maybe, Father Frank was right…that his father had a plan for him all along.” But how? He failed, he gave up his only way home to help the one man who was sent to kill him. He pulls out an army knife and begins to taunt his flesh, moving the point back and forth around the knuckles of his hand. In an ironic twist, it wasn’t Malcolm who pulled the trigger, ending Lucifer’s life. It was that crazy Dunlear woman, “Thank god for immortality” he sneered. He looked down at his hand. “The good father had to be mistaken.” The Devil, couldn’t be saved, no matter how hard he tried to be selfless he always would be the sinner for his own selfish reasons of becoming good. 

 

Lucifer downed another shot, then another. He hung his head and sighed. “Doesn’t matter if you’re a sinner…doesn’t matter if you’re a saint…what’s the point” Thoughts from that night still haunted him. “What could he have done to save him?”, “why did he sacrifice himself for that wayward kid?” But mostly he wondered, “Why do I fucking care what happens to a priest anyway?” Emotions were a tricky bastard, the one aspect of his recent mortality that left the Devil feeling, caring. And he didn’t know what to think about that. But mortality is a tricky bitch. A fragile thing, imperfect. And although you could never get him to admit it, Lucifer missed the Padre. Father Frank never tried to change him from what he wasn’t. Even in his last moments he revealed he had known all along who Lucifer Morningstar really was. “God has a plan” he mocked. “So much for that plan.” He took another shot almost emptying the bottle. The alcohol began to numb him from his surroundings, from the pain. 

 

His thoughts were momentarily interrupted by movement out the corner of his eye. He looked up to find his once trusted confidant Maze. “Looks like someone had a good night” She peers over the bottle of whiskey abandoned on the bar. He smirks, “And a bed-head when I see it” She half-chuckles, unsure of the situation. She finishes pouring her glass, sliding next to him, “We’re talking again?” he smiles, “Life’s too short to hold grudges” he continues to work the blade through each finger, missing them by an inch. His grip tightens, “Doesn’t mean all is forgiven…you’d have to tell me something pretty extraordinary to wipe this slate clean” He twirls the sharp point for effect. Maze turns away, contemplating telling her newest secret. She bites her lip, and closes her eyes, “I had sex with your brother” downing the shot. Lucifer tries to hold back his laughter as Maze begins to explain her plan to be Amenadiel’s “inside woman” and that having sex was merely a ploy to earn his trust, and in return, Lucifer can trust that she is forever on his side. Shaking his head he looks back at her, “Yes, well. I suppose that could come in handy. Especially since he just tried to kill me.” 

 

He then relents his last hour of revelation, although he can’t seem to understand how he’s still here. How can he be alive if he had once shown signs of immortality? “I don’t understand…how can…you still be alive?” she asks, almost frightened to know the answer. “Well…that is the question Maze. Why is it sometimes I’m immortal” he attempts to cut himself on the knife, laughing when he doesn’t shed a drop of blood, “And other times I’m all too human” They both turn away from one another, trying to piece together the puzzle. He got couldn’t fathom why…until suddenly, he knew. “Oh that’s interesting” grabbing Maze’s attention, “What…what’s interesting?” He doesn’t answer her question, only responding with a statement, “I need to go test a theory.” Before he left, he turned around to look at the confused demon, “Tread carefully Maze” and continued on his way, leaving her to the bottle and her thoughts.   
Lucifer sped through the city, music blaring, thoughts racing. “I can’t believe I never saw it before.” He thought back on every injury, every vulnerability. He chuckled towards the sky, “Dear ole Dad…what are you up to?”

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea to switch up the chapters because I had already written this chapter and forgot about it. After Finals week, it resurfaced and thought, "Well HELL might as well!" 
> 
> I STILL can't believe they ACTUALLY confirmed our fan theory, this is the best show.


End file.
